


uh magic faggot

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st
Summary: Karkat gets moved from his home into the strider house hold for "safety reasons"





	

Kakat Pov:  
I swear it was one of the most coldest days i have ever experienced in my whole fucking useless life, and this was apparently just the beginning of the cold. I groaned out a rough sigh and pulled my grey suitcase down the wet pavement. The only reason I am walking down this ridiculously cold road was because of my asshole of a dad who sent me away for no good goddamn reason, He thought it was a good idea to send me to some random stranger house for “safety reasons” as he called it. I swear I had been walking around for the last 3 hours, and it was starting to get on my nerves.  
“UGGGH where the fuck is this house!? Where the ever loving fuck am i?!” I yelled out at nobody as I pulled out my cell phone and opened my pesterchum

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 02:53 

 

CG: HEY ASSWIPE  
TG: Hey bro  
CG: DON’T HEY BRO ME! WHERE IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK DO YOU LIVE?! I’VE BEEN WALKING AROUND FOR ALMOST THREE FUCKING HOURS!  
TG: chill bro  
TG: don’t get your panties in a knot  
CG: DAVE FUCKING STRIDER, I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHERE TO GO I’M FUCKING GRABBING MY STUFF AND GETTING RIGHT BACK ON THAT PLANE  
TG: hold on i’ll come get you  
TG: where are you?  
CG: I DON’T FUCKING KNOW! WHY DO YOU THINK I’M ASKING YOU!  
CG: DAVE?  
CG: PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU'RE IGNORING ME!  
CG: DAVE!  
TG: calm down bro  
TG: i was just putting my shoes on  
TG: what’s around you?  
CG: TREE’S  
TG: that’s really helpful…  
TG: any house’s?  
TG: shops?  
CG: THERE'S A FLOWER SHOP.  
TG: is it called romo flowers and chocolate?  
CG: YES  
CG: AND IT'S CALLED ROMANTIC FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: be there in a few minutes  
TG: Don’t move  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 03:11  
CG: DAVE!  
CG: ASSHOLE  
I groaned and angrily shoved my phone back into the pocket of my black jeans  
“God I fucking hate this place already.” I adjusted my black turtleneck to cover up more of my sickly pale skin. God I fucking hate being albino, It sucks ass. I went to turn around but felt my body tense up as a cold hand touch my warm neck “AHHH HOLY FUCK!!!!” I jumped back and fell on my ass.

 

“Woah sorry man, didn’t mean to scare you “ The tall boy with golden hair and stupid ass shade scratched the back of his neck as he held out his hand to me.

 

“Uh” I felt heat rush to my face as i took the boy's hand and pulled myself up ‘god he’s hot ‘ I thought as held the boy’s cold hand.  
“Who are you?” I smiled and let go of the boy's hand “I’m Karkat, Karkat Vantas” 

 

“Dave, Dave Strider” As soon as Dave said his name I frowned and turned around.

 

“Oh great. Had to be you” I groaned and facepalmed ‘ And I thought he was hot ugh’ I straightened myself up and picked up the handle of my suitcase again.

 

“What’s wrong with me? Bro I left my sick ass jams to come get your butt” Dave smiled and grabbed my suitcase and tossed it over his shoulder so he was carrying it way out of my reach.

 

“H-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU ASS!” I growled and tried to get my suitcase back, but he only laughed and started walking forward.

 

“Let's go home kitkat” He smiled and kept walking.

 

‘Kitkat?!’ I glared at Dave’s back “MY NAMES KARKAT AND NOTHING ELSE! DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN” I ran after him and hit him square in the lower back “ASSHOLE”

 

“Hey calm lil man, why are you so angry all the time. Can’t you be like you were a few minutes ago? Sweet and cute?” Dave put his big hand onto my hood and ruffled it causing it to fall off showing my white hair.

 

“STOP THAT!” I swung my hands at Dave’s hands as I tried to put my hood back on, once I got my hood back on I glared up at the smiling Dave.

 

“God you're so fun to mess with” Dave’s smile turned into an entertained smirk as he started taking longer strides causing me to have to take more steps to stay close to him. As I was about to say something I was cut off as I felt hands on my side push me into the wall.

 

“Ouch... HEY!” I yelled at the group of teenagers that ran past me laughing, I groaned and pulled my head up as I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me ‘I must have hit my head I guess’.

 

“HEY!” I looked up to see Dave had grabbed the kid that had pushed me and had his hand curled in the front of the boys shirt “i want you to apologize to my friend for pushing him into that wall” The kid looked over at me as I leaned against the wall glaring at him.

 

“S-sorry!” Dave dropped the kid and he scrambled up and took off running away from Dave and me.

 

“stupid..ass..” I mumbled to myself as I pushed myself off from the brick wall and rubbed my head and felt something wet “fuck” I whispered as I looked up to see a very concerned Dave standing in front of me “What do you want?!” I growled out as I pushed past him wobbly.

 

“Are okay man? You're bleeding.” Dave tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I sped up enough to make his hand miss the slightest bit.

 

“Leave me alone! I’m fine it’s just a scratch. What are you my dad?” I laughed to myself and wiped some blood off my forehead with my grey sweaters sleeve ‘ ouch that really really hurts ‘ I groaned and stumbled as I tried to walk ahead of Dave.

 

“Stop being stubborn grumpy pants” Dave said as he picked my up with one hand and carried me with him down the street.

 

“ P-PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO DROP ME!” I yelled and squirmed as I tried to beat on Dave’s back “l-le- uugh” I dropped my head and groaned because it literally felt like my brain had been hit by a truck.

 

“Stop squirming, you’ll hurt yourself.” Dave sighed and kept walking.

 

“Don’t tell me what t-to do!” I yelled out growling under my breath

 

“Please bro” Dave said sounding sad, and after hearing that I felt bad for struggling, so I stayed still and let my body un-tense. 

 

“.....fine, I was tired anyway” I groaned out lightly smiling into Dave’s shirt.

 

Dave’s body shook slightly “ suuuure bro, but thanks” I was pretty sure Dave had a giant ass smile on his face. 

 

After awhile of walking I smiled ‘time to annoy him so he puts me down’ I grinned from ear to ear and spoke up “Are we almost there? Aren’t I heavy? Why is it so cold? Are you gay? Can cats fly? Whats a flogger? Do you like candy? What 200000000 X 489898979?”

 

“Dude shut up” Dave groaned and slowed down. 

 

“Can we get ice cream? Why am i here? why do you wear shades?”

 

“Seriously Karkat” Dave groaned 

 

“Put me down or i’ll continue” I growled out with a smirk

 

“No Karks”

 

Don’t call-mmmmmfp” I was cut off by a large warm hand clamping over my mouth ‘oh god what's happening?!’ I thought as I squirmed around lightly.

 

“Thanks bro, I didn’t know how much longer i could deal with that” the hand pulled me closer till I got switched from Dave’s hands to another blonde's hands. The blonde had pulled me up so I was chest to chest with him “Hey hey hey bro, thats our special guest careful” I looked up scared at the taller male.

 

“Stop your bitching David, I’m just looking at him” The taller male looked into my red eyes  
“Oh what pretty eyes he’s got, Don't you think Dave?” The male smirked at the frowning Dave.

 

“Shut up bro, leave him alone, he’s not gay” Dave smirked ‘that means he's not for you” Dave grinned and went to go grab at my arm only for the taller male to jump back with me in his arms  
“Bro” Dave frowned “Give me back our guest” Dave tried again but the taller male just repeated what he did before and stepped back.

 

“Right OUR guest David” The man grinned and looked back at me. He was wearing a stupid ass pair of triangle shaped shades and had spiky blonde hair “that means he’s both of ours, share your toys David” that's where I snapped.

 

“I AM NOT ANYONE'S TOY! AND YOU GUYS NEED TO REMEMBER THAT!” I yelled and pushed at the tallers man's face to push his glasses off, but he stopped me and grabbed both my hands with one of his big hands.

 

“Calm down grumpy” The man said emotionlessly

 

“NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!” I yelled and was about to start another rant when the taller man shut my mouth…..with his mouth?! I felt all the heat in my body hit my face like a truck.

 

“Bro!” Dave ran over and put his hand over my mouth “No” 

 

“But Daaaaave he wouldn’t shut up’ The man groaned and smirked at me “but i must say little man, your lips are great” When the man said that I felt like my face would explode.

 

“Dirk! “ Dave grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him so Dave and me were now chest to chest.

 

“W-W-W-WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHY DID YOU K-K-kiss me” I said getting quieter until you couldn't hear my voice anymore. I covered my face with my sleeves and leaned my face into daves chest, and when i did i felt him sharply intake a breath then snort at the other male named Dirk, or at least I think that's who he’s snorting at.

 

“I win” Dave said will a hint of victory in his voice. I was too tired to even respond to that as I drifted off to sleep to the sounds of Dave and Dirk arguing.

 

Sky god pov:  
Dave walked carefully down the street towards his house with the sleeping cute newbie in his arm curled up against his chest “Daaave I want to hold him” Dirk complained behind Dave as they both walked towards the house they were living in. The house was a tall white house with a red door and some plant here and there.

 

“No I have him, he’s good” Dave complained and held Karkat closer. Dirk groaned and stepped up to the front door and unlocked it “Anyway, why are you outside?” Dirk just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door for Dave to carry karkat inside the house and place him on the red couch. “Don’t touch him” Dave said before leaving the room to go to the bathroom that was upstairs.

 

“Don’t touch him, pfft who does he think he’s talking to. I'm the oldest” Dirk smiled and kneeled next to the couch “Hey little dude wake up” Dirk said quietly, and when Karkat didn’t respond he smirked and leaned down to plant a kiss on Karkat's soft lips.  
“Damn lil bro, you taste like cherries” Dirk smirked and kissed Karkat again.

 

“Dirk! “ Dave yelled out and rushed down the stairs towards the couch “I told you not to touch him” Dirk laughed and stood up.

 

“BUt Daaaaave, taste those lips then try to tell me you can resist them. They taste like your favorite, cherries” As Dirk said that something in Dave snapped.

 

“T-Then he’s mine” Dave glared at Dirk as he pushed past Dirk with some rubbing alcohol, a wet cloth, and gauze “now move, go play with your smuppets or something” Dirk groaned and left to his room upstairs. 

 

Dave sighed and kneeled next to Karkat “uhhhhhhhhh” Karkat groaned and rolled onto his back

 

“Hey bro” Dave smiled and put the cold wet cloth onto Karkat's bleeding forehead “ You ok?” 

 

“Yeah fine “ Karkat slurred half asleep.

 

“Can you look at me for a sec?” Karkat slowly opened his eyes and looked into Dave's shades “Ok so you don’t have a concussion so that's good” After Dave said that Karkat closed his eyes again.

 

“Ok…...tired” Karkat mumbled out as he feel back asleep.

 

Dave huffed “Well atleast you're not dying” Dave smiled and started to cover up Karkats wound. “Hmmmm and done” Dave finished, and leaned down to plant a light kiss on Karkat’s forehead.


End file.
